City Of Gold
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: Gold was stolen from eighteen big jewelry stores, how and why aren't available. That's when Batman and Robin stick their noses in this case.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, a new fic to you guys. This fic is a science-fiction one, so, there'd be some crazy stuff! Oh well, I'm keepin' you readin' this for nothing. Read and enjoy ^.^  
  
It was late night, almost mid-night. Bruce Wayne planned to have some father-son time with his ward Dick Grayson. The ten-year-old kid asked from his mentor to bring a science-fiction movie, he liked those kinds of movies, where you can find weird fiction with some action. Bruce agreed since Dick was eager to watch one from a long time ago.  
  
Bruce brought one of his favorites, 'Earth vs Mars.' The father and son sat on the big couch watching the movie in pleasent. It was a great movie, Bruce was watching excitedly, even though it was the sexteenth time he watch it.  
  
Dick liked the major idea of the movie, some aliens trying to take over the earth and the humanbeings were struggling for their freedom. Simple and nice idea, but Dick was concerned about the aliens. They were huge like a gorilla, while their body was a lizard's and have claws like the lion. For Dick, they were so... unreal. But everything except them was perfect, the struggling, guns, explosions, all of them were perfect.  
  
The movie ended at three 'oclock, Dick stood up and stretched.  
  
"So, what do ya think?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Not bad?!" Bruce repeated unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, it's good from some ways, but the aliens, they're just so... fake!" He shrugged.  
  
"OK! And what do you think aliens should look like?" Bruce said with slight of anger.  
  
"I dunno, anything but not like that."  
  
"Fine, chum. But you know th..." Bruce was intrrupred by a special ringing, Bruce and Dick turned in a rough move to the study, then they looked at each other for a moment and rushed to the study.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bruce said in Batman's voice as he picked the speaker.  
  
"Catwoman escaped and gold stores were robbed."  
  
"We're on our way." Bruce ended the call.  
  
"What?" Dick asked excitedly.  
  
"Catwoman escaped, and it appears that she's opening a new gold collection." Bruce said opening the secret passage to the Batcave.  
  
"Then father-son's night is over?" Dick asked disappointedly.  
  
"Well, I was gonna send ya to bed anyway." Bruce teased, "Don't worry, we'll repeat this night sometimes."  
  
Dick gave him a bright smile, "Hope sometimes come soon."  
  
"C'mon now, Dick. Get ready."  
  
"Aye-aye, captain." Dick rushed and took off his cloths, he held Robin's costume in his hands. He stared at it for a minute and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Bruce shouted.  
  
"Nothing!" He replied putting the costume on, "Let's go."  
  
The Dynamic Duo jumped into the Batmobile and they headed to GCPD to meet commissioner Gordon, for any possible information.  
  
With the same entrance, Batman and Robin were inside Gordon's office.  
  
"I'm supposed to get used to this, but no use. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gordon shook his head, Robin smiled with one of his usual smiles.  
  
"What do you got about this new case?" Batman asked.  
  
"Catwoman escaped last night, since then, jewelry stores were robbed. All the robbed jewellery were gold. Gold and nothing else. For now, sixteen stores had been robbed and the only suspect we have is Catwoman." He gave them his back, "I think that you'll start with those information."  
  
He turned to find out that they were gone, he shook his head, "Nah, I'll never get used to this."  
  
  
  
So, what d'ya think? OK, nothing's important in this chapter, but it's only the beginning and all my beginnings are bad as this one! Expect chapter 2 to be uploaded SOON. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is it.. Chapter 2, as I promised. I wanna thank the *reviewer* who wrote the one and the only review for this fic.  
  
I just keep wonderin' what did I do wrong that made you avoid reviewing /..\?!?!  
  
  
  
"So, what are we doin' here excatly?" Robin asked as he and Batman stood on one of the rooftops that stood against Marlian's jewelry Store.  
  
"Waiting for a robbery." Batman said watching the store with his night vision goggles.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"If you took a look at the stores that had been robbed, you'd see that she started from the biggest stores and went down and down..."  
  
"And Marlian's Jewelry is the next on the list," Robin continued, "got it."  
  
Batman had his half-smile, but he hid saying, "Now, why won't stop talking and watch the store. Inform me for any suspicious movements."  
  
"Yessir." Robin picked his night vision and started to scan the area, it was so quite, dead silent.  
  
Batman was starting to reconsider that there was an excpected robbery, but his mind protested, 'No way! This must be the place. According to the list, this must be the next place.'  
  
"Batman." He heard Robin call.  
  
"What?" He asked turning to his sidekick.  
  
"I guess you was right all the way." He smiled pointing to a cat figure sneeking to the Jewelry store's rooftop.  
  
"Let's get going, partner." Batman said after he fired a jumpline.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hey, it is the right place." Catwoman got her claws out attending to break in from the rooftop's big window, but she heard someone land behind her, "What? Found me already?"  
  
She turned to face Batman and Robin, "Back to business, Catwoman?"  
  
"Well, Batman. It's a habbit, you know, I can't skip it." She smiled.  
  
"But sixteen stores, that's alot in one night." Robin said.  
  
"Sixteen stores?! What are you talking about?" She asked confused.  
  
"We know what are we talking about, Selina. The gold that you stole last night." Batman said icily.  
  
"Gold! Did you think I sank to that level, Batman?" Catwoman laughed, "Gold means nothing to me, it's just rare jewelry."  
  
"Do you deny that you robbed the sixteen stors last night?" Batman asked.  
  
"Sure, I..."  
  
"Batman!" Catwoman was intruppted by Robin's shout, he was standing near the roof's edge and looking down with widened eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Batman asked heading to where his partner stood, even Catwoman was concered.  
  
"The store," he said pointing down. Batman and Catwoman looked down to be shocked, broken glass was everywhere from the store's show-window while some golden bracelets layed on the street... The store was robbed!  
  
  
  
Well, see ya in the 3rd chapter.. which will take a li'l more time coz I got greek test :^( God help me!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.. Sorry it took sooooooo long, but I think I'll stick with the tests' excuse ^.^ I wanna thank the *reveiwer* again and I wanna tell you that you're totally right, and don't worry, coz I got a feeling that you'll take the lights pretty soon with your amazing fics ^.^  
  
  
  
"Well, Batman. You was right about the stores after all," Robin said as he and Batman arrived back to the Batcave after turning Catwoman in, "What do you think was that all about?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea, Robin. It's tottaly unbelievable how they robbed the store so silently and quickly. It's weird how we didn't hear anything although we were standing on its rooftop." Batman replied as he sat to the huge computer of the Batcave.  
  
"So, wharra we do now?" Robin asked.  
  
"We'll wait for tomorow, of course they wouldn't work during the day. Then, at night, we'll watch the next store."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand the idea of staying in one place for that long again.  
  
"This time, we'll watch it from inside." Batman continued.  
  
"Inside?! You mean that we'll sneak into the store?" Robin asked.  
  
Batman nodded, "The last watch didn't help us, so we'll try from inside maybe we could find something or see the rebbors."  
  
"What's the next store on the list?" Robin asked.  
  
"Anna Stailtie's, it's the next and the last store."  
  
"The last?!" Robin said shocked, "Did they rob the whole other stores?!"  
  
"Believe it or not, they did." Batman said, "It's our last chance to know who are the robbers."  
  
Robin nodded in understandment. "So tomorrow night is the night!"  
  
"Yes, Robin. It's the night."  
  
  
  
I know, short and silly. I don't even know what it took me that long to upload it. I'll upload the 4th chapter as soon as I can, bye /..\ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here, folks. Read and have fun with this *very* short chapter. Reviews are welcomed!  
  
  
  
'God! Four hours and nothing.' Robin thought as he and his mentor hid inside Anna Stailtie's. They had been waiting for the expected robbery for a *long* while ago.  
  
"Bored already?" Batman teased.  
  
"Already!!" Robin shouted, "I can't believe that four hours mean nothing to you."  
  
"You have to be patient, partner." Batman said.  
  
"Patience, patience and more patience." Robin said under his breath.  
  
"Weird they haven't showed up yet?" Batman said looking around the store, he hadn't figure out how the robbers get into the stores and rob the gold that fast and so noiselessly.  
  
"Traffic jam."  
  
Batman looked at his partner from the corner of his eyes, Robin shrugged, "Kiddin'."  
  
"Well, seems that the traffic isn't the usual this night." Robin said pointing to the store's show-window.  
  
Batman turned to where his partner was pointing. He was shocked to see a purple light surrounding the place. Five figures were on sight, but the light was fuzzing the image.  
  
"What the-" Robin's question was intrrupted by a sudden explosion.  
  
  
  
Wow! Aren't I the queen of short chapter or what? I know, this is even shorter than the last one, but hope you enjoyed it ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok.. Chapter 5 is here, guys! Thanks for the review pal and I'll try ma best to follow your advices. Enjoy yourselves.  
  
  
  
The explosion blew up not giving any second for the Dynamic Duo to move. Though it wasn't very strong, it was strong enough to hurl the heros to the wall. Batman's first thought was protecting his young partner, but he couldn't react as his body hit the wall.  
  
He felt his head getting heavier as tried to stand up, his visions were blur, he shook his head trying to focus but he couldn't as his head got very heavy even he couldn't raise it anymore... It just became dark.  
  
*****  
  
Robin groaned, his back was hurting like hell. But before he hit the ground, he flipped in the air and stood on his feet safely. He looked over his shoulder to his mentor but he winced as he saw him falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
Frightfully, he rushed to the fallen Batman and checked him, 'Just cracked his head.' He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered the robbers. Surprised that he forgot the whole thing, he turned to the robbers. They were stealing like they didn't even see them, they were grabbing gold and only gold and putting it in a weird a ball. There was a green light on it, suddenly when one of the men was pushing one of the statues inside the ball, red light appeared turning on and off like a maniac. He pulled the statue out of the ball and threw it away.  
  
"OK guys, it's over." Robin said but the robbers took no notice about the young hero. It got Robin annoyed, he used to get laughters from his enemies and comments but no one ever ignored him.  
  
"I warned ya!" he shouted jumping to kick one of them but before he could touch him, he moved with an unbelievable speed, "Huh?"  
  
The man turned to him as long with the others and as he did, Robin froze in his place. His eyes, they were dark red, the darkest color from the red section he had ever seen. And his skin, it was blue, icy blue. He noticed for the first time how small they were, almost in his height but taller than him by few inches.  
  
Robin decided to take in action, he tried to blew his fist in the semi- man's face but he couldn't. He just dodged it easily what made Robin's eyes widen. The next thing he knew was recieving a punch in his belly, he fell to the ground holding his belly painfully. He felt like a small van had hit him.  
  
"You must leave us alone, you are too weak to face us." He told Robin.  
  
"As long you're stealing, we won't rest.. Never." Robin chocked out his pain growing as he tried to stand up.  
  
"You people are so stubborn." The man said sternly, "Just like the people on our planet."  
  
"Your planet?!" Robin asked, then a crazy idea popped to his head, Aliens. That was pretty logical, the skin, eyes and their size. Yes, that was right, another planet.  
  
The alien smirked, "Yes, our planet, Uranus."  
  
"Then it's an invasion." He said.  
  
"No, it's not. We're not strong enough to take the whole planet down, but we will someday."  
  
"Why Gold?" Robin managed to say, the image was begging to darken infront of his eyes.  
  
"Well, we're intrested in Gotham City. It brings our dear memories back," He said dreamly, "Our home city.. It's just like this one. Crime and robberies."  
  
Then he got his sterness back, "We're gonna make Gotham City a monument. Just to remind you people that we did drop by over here."  
  
"God!" Robin gasped, then he fell back to the ground still. The aliens left the store... To accomplish what they came for.  
  
  
  
Did you notice somethin'? This chapter is longer the others!! Hmmm, *thinks deeply* weird, ever happened before to write this long. *sighs* I guess I'll have to let the doctor check me! :^p 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Robin Girl... You made ma day. well, I read your whole Batman stories, or should I say Robin's ^.^ I wanna thank God, the doc found nothin wrong. Just the effect of sittin infront of the PC all the time ^.-  
  
  
  
A groan was the first thing that came out of Dick Grayson, the unmasked hero had woke up to find himself in the Batcave's infirmary. He rushed to the Batcomputer -where he thought he might find Batman- replacing his mask again on his face. And his thought was totally true.  
  
"How do you feel?" Batman asked without turning, Robin felt slight of anger in voice. He knew that Batman didn't like failures.  
  
"Fine, you?" The 10-year-old hero asked.  
  
He didn't answer, he was working on the computer trying to find any clue to the robbers' hide-out location.  
  
"Ummm.. I got some information from the last impact." Robin said.  
  
This time Batman fully turned to the young hero, Robin started to tell his mentor what had happened and he listened in intrest. As Robin finished his story, Batman took a moment of deep thinking.  
  
"Urans then, that explains the fast robberies. Outter space technology." Batman said.  
  
"But what did they mean by making Gotham City a monument?!" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't have an idea, but we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
'Later! I hate this word.' Robin thought sighing.  
  
"I said be patient, chum." Batman said, Robin rolled his eyes wondering how Batman always manages to read his mind?  
  
"The important question is, how would we find them?" Batman said.  
  
"That's the easiest part." Robin said taking the seat infront of the Batcomputer. He worked for a few moments before the map of Gotham City appeared with a red spot on it.  
  
Batman only half-smiled.  
  
  
  
OK.. shorter than the last one but I guess that was a rare condition on me writin that long chapter before O.o; Well, see ya in da next chapter and thanks again Robin Girl ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

HIIIIII! Hmmm, I guess I took a long time before uploadin' this chapter.. oh, well, why keepin' ya here? Enjoy yerselves.  
  
  
  
A black mobile was driven through Gotham City with unbelievable speed, it passed like a flash with its mega speed. If you were able to take a glance through the car's window, you'd see two figures known as the Dynamic Duo sitting inside following the motion ditector in the mobile.  
  
"We're getting closer," Robin said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, we are." Was all what Batman said.  
  
"What d'ya think their hide-out would look like?" Robin wondered.  
  
Batman didn't reply, in his mind he had many things to think about. One of them was the part of turning the city to a monument of them. What did they mean by that? And what the hell did all that have to do with the gold?  
  
His thoughts stopped as they reached the hide-out of the *aliens*. He jumped out of the Batmobile followed by the younger hero. Without any eariler discussion, they fired their jumplines together and pulled themselves to the roof.  
  
Robin eyes wandered around, nothing much except a small hill of rubbish in one of the corners. He saw Batman heading to the stairs door then he followed him silently, but before anyone of the couple reached the door, something explod sending the door five meters away making it crash to the ground.  
  
Five small men came out through the door hole with one of them holding -what looked like- a big gun. Smirks took a big part of their small face as they red eyes were giving a weird glow what made them look like a summer camp fire.  
  
"We were expecting you," One of them -who looked like their boss- said. "We found that small machine of yours that you stuck on our Gold searcher. Even it's pretty simple to our technology, but I greet you for this approval."  
  
"I guess you're people has more complicated technology than we have reached." Was Batman's reply.  
  
The Aliens started to laugh madly before their boss said, "More complicated than yours?! You've reached nothing comparing to our technology. It's enough that we were able to fly with the speed of light to your planet, while you can't even send one of your people to Jupiter."  
  
Batman's eyes narrowed with his sarcastical tone, he was about to attack him when he suddenly said, "Don't even think about that, this weapon can get a small fire ball with a 5cm radius." Then he started to laugh again.  
  
Robin looked at Batman worriedly, he noticed his mentor's eyes narrow even more, what made them look like slits in his cowl. They were trapped, not knowing what they should do... They were really trapped this time.  
  
  
  
So, what d'ya think? Will the Dynamic Duo get outta that trap or what? Well, as we see, they always do!!! But what d'ya think 'bout this time??!! Saty tooned. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with another attack!! Here's the.. Hmm, Ahh.. Yeah, the 8th chapter. 'Thanks for the help sis!' I'm forgetting alot of things these days, *yawns* guess I'll have to do by ma mom's advice and get more sleep instead of sitting infront of the PC all night. I forgot that I had an IT test that day, but I passed it. Oh well, can't hold this tall tongue of mine, enjoy this chappy!  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin stood there helplessly as one of the aliens pointed the semi-gun at them. Their informations about those outter space vistors were few, they knew that they were people of Urans planet and they came to Earth to make Gotham City a monument. But for now, nothing made much sense!  
  
And what all this have to do with Gold? What did they stole that whole bunch of Gold?  
  
"I see that you took my advice," The boss of the aliens said with a smirk, "You know that fighting us would only delay your city's fate."  
  
"What do you mean by 'our city's fate'?" Robin asked with a slight of curiosity, this 'monument' thing had bugged him from the begining.  
  
They all looked at the young hero for a while before they burst out laughing hysterically. Robin turned his looks at the laughing aliens confused as anger took a place of his feelings.  
  
"You mean you didn't figure that out yet?" He asked trying his best to stop himself from laughing.  
  
The Dynamic Duo looked at him silently.  
  
"I see that you didn't. Well, that would take the whole night then, and I don't have that time. We must finish this before the sun rises."  
  
"Try us." Batman said.  
  
"OK. I guess there's nothing wrong in wasting sometime with you since you're leaving this world soon," He smirked, "We brought a couple of weapons from our planet with us. You, kid, saw the first one, the Gold Searcher. It's one of our oldest invetions, it searchs for Gold and when you put them in it, it compresses the Gold atoms making the pieces of Gold become smaller and easier to carry around."  
  
"And the other one? Where is it?" Batman asked.  
  
The alien pointed to others, they rushed to the rubbish hill and removed the cartoons and other things, then what looked-like a cannon came to view. They noticed that the stolen gold was attached to it.  
  
Batman and Robin winced, how did they got fooled with a silly hiding place like that?  
  
"This is the one which we'll use to make your city a golden one." He said as an evil grin appeared on his blue face, "This is our latest weapons, Atoms Breaker, when we activate this great ivention of our people, it'll break the atoms of the gold then combine it with another unknown material for you. They'll become a horrible laser which would be shot all over the whole city. The material would fall on the city like yellow snow, but when it touches anything, it'll crawl inside its cells and stay there making a statue of Gold... The whole city will become GOLDEN." Then he burst out laughing madly again making the Dynamic Duo wince... This was terrible... Really terrible.  
  
  
  
Hehe... what an idea, huh? Hmmm, don't ya think this is getting too creepy?! I think this is getting *kinda* unbelievable O.o; Well, I guess you're wonderin' what would happen next? With all this *aliens* stuff?! Dun worry, I'll upload as soon as possible to end this nightmare. See ya soon, you just have to stay tooned ^^; 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey.... I'm back with another attack. Sorry for the delay, but buying a new PC got the hell outta me. We had to check more than a 20 computers, but we finally settled on one, thank God! Well, chapter 9's uploaded.. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Robin gazed at the weapon unbelievably, how could such stuff do that? Turn the city that they guard into a golden one? Everything would turn to gold, everything! Building, streets, houses, animals and.. and humans! He imagined the scene over and over again in his head. They couldn't let them do this.. he couldn't!  
  
He tunred his gaze to his mentor, what would they do? They didn't have anything to destroy that big machine of theirs. What would they do?  
  
His gaze turned for the third time, this time its target was the semi-gun that the alien held. It wasn't pointed at them any longer and if it was enoguh to destroy a whole building, then sure it would be enough to destroy the Atom-Breaker weapon.  
  
He turned his gaze again to his mentor to meet the Dark Knight's covered eyes. Robin saw him nod slowly as to agree to his plan.  
  
"I can see that you're smarter than your people," The alien boss got their attention.  
  
"And I can see that your foolishness can't be compared with any idiot of our people." Batman said before attacking him. He caught him unguarded, so it was pretty easy to knock him out.  
  
While Batman knocked their boss out, the other aliens stood shockingly looking at their unconscious boss. As they stood motionlessly, Robin started the fight.  
  
"You brat!" One of them shouted attacking the young hero, but before they even started, Robin heard Batman demand him, "Away, Robin!"  
  
Robin obeyed Batman's order and got as far as possible from the Atom- Breaker weapon. And before the aliens could realize what was happening, a huge explosion happened.  
  
As terrified as they could be, the four aliens turned to see their weapon burning... everything's was over. Was it?  
  
  
  
So, what d'ya think of this chappy? Hope you enjoyed it, there'd be another one asap.. dun worry ^^ 


End file.
